205 Live (January 10, 2017)
The January 10, 2017 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Baton Rouge River Center in Baton Rouge, Louisiana on January 10, 2017. Summary The sordid saga of Noam Dar, Alicia Fox and Cedric Alexander took a most salacious turn on WWE 205 Live when Dar and Alexander squared off in singles competition. For weeks, Dar has been courting Alicia – Alexander's girlfriend – focusing more on winning her heart than his own matches. Conversely, the relationship between Alexander and Fox has seemingly caused Alexander to lose focus on his own matches. Alexander was all business as soon as the opening bell sounded, mounting a strong offense and countering the majority of Dar's advances. The Scottish Supernova managed to turn the tables with a brilliant counterstrike and began to methodically attack Alexander's arm. As Dar focused on his opponent's arm in front of Alicia, she stepped in, providing a momentary distraction for Alexander to regain control of the match. However, as Alexander prepared to execute a moonsault, Alicia pulled The Scottish Supernova out of the way. Dar seized the opportunity and secured the victory. While Dar went to thank her, she slapped him, but Alexander ultimately left ringside avoiding Alicia. Later in the evening, Alexander broke up with Alicia Fox. Before the match got underway, The Brian Kendrick told his opponent that while he respected is ability, he planned to take out his anger toward Tajiri on Maluta. The veteran Kendrick tried to assert his dominance early in the contest, but the up-and-coming Cruiserweight Maluta used his strength and agility to gain an advantage in the contest. Kendrick and Maluta battled back and forth, but ultimately it was Kendrick's experience that won out, countering a pinfall into the Captain's Hook for the win. Although Kendrick was victorious, Maluta proved he is a force to be reckoned with in the Cruiserweight division. In an attempt to quell the intensity of their rivalry, Ariya Daivari and Jack Gallagher held a parlay. The two Superstars expressed their animosity toward one another and Daivari demanded Gallagher's surrender. However, The Extraordinary Gentleman had other plans and presented his nemesis with a contract for an “I Forfeit” Match – if Gallagher wins, Daivari will accept he lost the rivalry. Daivari signed the contract and then threw The Extraordinary Gentleman's umbrella. In response, Gallagher flipped the table and the two Superstars came to blows before being separated by officials. Returning to action after suffering a brutal post-match assault at the hands of Neville two weeks ago, Cruiserweight Champion Rich Swann squared off with Tony Nese in WWE 205 Live's main event. Swann was eager to take the fight to Nese – a competitor that rivals Neville in strength and agility. However, the premier athlete is a daunting challenge in his own right and proved his ability by keeping the Cruiserweight Champion on the defensive. However, displaying the true heart of a champion, Swann displayed his resilience and battled back. Although clearly still reeling from his injuries, the champion weathered a flurry of offense from his opponent, executing a perfectly timed kick for the win. Following the contest, Neville challenged Swann for the title and the Cruiserweight Champion accepted a match at the Royal Rumble pay-per-view on Jan. 29. Results ; ; *Noam Dar defeated Cedric Alexander (w/ Alicia Fox) *The Brian Kendrick defeated Sean Maluta *Rich Swann defeated Tony Nese Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 1.10.17 205 Live.1.jpg 1.10.17 205 Live.2.jpg 1.10.17 205 Live.3.jpg 1.10.17 205 Live.4.jpg 1.10.17 205 Live.5.jpg 1.10.17 205 Live.6.jpg 1.10.17 205 Live.7.jpg 1.10.17 205 Live.8.jpg 1.10.17 205 Live.9.jpg 1.10.17 205 Live.10.jpg 1.10.17 205 Live.11.jpg 1.10.17 205 Live.12.jpg 1.10.17 205 Live.13.jpg 1.10.17 205 Live.14.jpg 1.10.17 205 Live.15.jpg 1.10.17 205 Live.16.jpg 1.10.17 205 Live.17.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #7 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #7 at WWE.com * 205 Live #7 on WWE Network Category:2017 television events